Adiktif YunJae
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "JUNG YUNHO PABO! PABO! PABO! PABO!" lengkingan keras itu diikuti gerakan menendang-nendang sang beruang secara brutal.../ YunJae.


_**Tittle : Adiktif YunJae**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance gagal**_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Berani baca berani ambil resiko!**_

.

. .

Untuk **Aniss Kim **Chagy**, **semoga kamu menyukainya dan tidak kecewa dengan hasilnya yang jelek. Yuuki ketik kira-kira cuma satu setengah jam jadi kalau ada Miss Ty dan hasilnya kurang memuaskan Mianhae. Rate T emang agak susah buat Yuuki.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tiffany, Jessica, Dara, Tia, Narsha, Hyo Joo, Eun Joong, dan terakhir Ahra…. Beruang menyebalkan itu benar-benar cari mati!" hujatan itu keluar dari _Chery_ _lips_ yang terus menerus menumpahkan sumpah-serapahnya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Buk!

Buk!  
>Brak!<p>

Sepasang lengan putih dan halus itu sedari tadi terus memukul-mukul sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat yang digantung di tengah ruang kamarnya dengan seutas tali berwarna ping yang melilit kepala sang beruang.

"JUNG YUNHO _PABO_! _PABO_! _PABO_! _PABO_!" lengkingan keras itu diikuti gerakan menendang-nendang sang beruang secara brutal hingga boneka malang itu terbentur-bentur dinding. "_Neo_ _jugeosseo_ (mati kau) _pabo_ Jung! _Hyaaaaaa_!"

"_Shikkeureowo_ (berisik)." _Namja_ tampan bermata musang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar bergambar seekor anak gajah itu, menatap aneh pada sosok lain di dalam kamar yang masih memukul-mukul boneka beruang seukuran anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"_Shut_ _Up_ Jung!" mata kelam itu menatap nyalang mata musang yang juga mentap aneh padanya, "Kau yang menyebalkan!"

"Kau marah karena aku merebut Ahra?" tanya _namja_ berkulit kecoklatan itu terdengar begitu santai dan tenang.

"Kau merebut hampir semua pacarku, _pabo_!" omel si cantik yang menatap sengit lawan bicaranya.

"Itu artinya mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu karena mereka berpaling darimu, padahal aku hanya sedikit menggoda mereka…."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Mereka selalu mengatakan kalau sebenarnya mereka iri padamu karena kau memiliki wajah yang bahkan lebih cantik dari mereka yang asli _yeoja_…."

"_Yah_!"

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau ini _namja_?!"

Pluk!

"JUNG YUNHO _PABO_ MENYINGKIR DARI KAMARKU!"

Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan bermata musang yang baru saja mendapatkan lemparan sebuah boneka gajah berukuran sedang berwarna _baby_ _blue_ itu segera menutup pintu kamar sebelum mendapatkan amukan lebih parah lagi dari _namja_ kelewat cantik pecinta gajah itu, Kim Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho adalah sahabat sekaligus musuh bagi Jaejoong, _namja_ berwajah cantik yang sangat menyukai benda apa pun berbentuk gajah. Entah ada masalah apa antara keduanya dan sejak kapan perseteruan terselebung antara keduanya dimulai. Yang jelas Jaejoong sangat membenci Yunho yang sejak dulu selalu merebut _yeoja_ _chingu_ Jaejoong dengan sengaja. Jaejoong tidak tahu alasan Yunho apa, namun itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong meremas kaleng sodanya,membuangnya kasar ke tempat sampah. Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar memuakkan. Bagaimana bisa Yunho dan Ahra melakukan itu padanya? Bermesraan di depan umum seperti itu, padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu Ahra memutuskan dirinya? Jaejoong benar-benar merindukan Jung _Bear_nya, beruang besar yang digantungnya di tengah kamarnya, beruang besar hadiah ulang tahun ke-8 yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Beruang yang selalu menjadi tempatnya melampiaskan segala kekesalan dan amarahnya.

"_Yeoja_ murahan…." Gumam Junsu, sahabat sekaligus sepupu Jaejoong.

"Yang _namja_ juga tidak tahu malu…." Sahut Changmin. Sahabat Jaejoong sejak mereka sama-sama tergabung dalam kelompok yang sama semasa orientasi siswa dulu, sang membanci Yunho yang selalu membuat Jaejoong marah. Jangan salah, Changmin adalah penggemar Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya penggemar masakan Jaejoong.

"Intinya mereka sama-sama tidak tahu malu!" timpal Yoochun, _namja_ _chingu_ Junsu.

"Jaejoong _sshi_…." Seorang _namja_ tampan memberikan buket mawar putih pada Jaejoong.

"_Ne_?" Jaejoog menatap _namja_ berambut _golden_ _brown_ yang berdiri di samping mejanya sedikit binggung. Ini pertama kalinya ada _namja_ tampan yang memberikan bunga untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku punya dua tiket konser DBSK, maukah kau datang melihatnya bersamaku?" tanya Hyun Joong, _namja_ tampan berambut _golden_ _brown_ yang dua tahun berturut-turut menjabat sebagai ketua Osis.

"DBSK? _Jeongmal_?" semua orang tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat mengidolakan sosok U-Know, _leader_ DBSK yang begitu tampan dan keren.

"_Ne_." Hyun Joong, _namja_ yang diam-diam menyuaki Jaejoong itu tersenyum.

"_Ne_, tentu saja aku akan pergi bersamamu, Hyun Joong _sshi_…." _Chery_ _lips_ Jaejoong melengkung sempurna.

"Konsernya dimulai pukul enam sore." Ucap Hyun Joong.

"Kalau begitu jemput aku sebelum pukul lima sore." Pinta Jaejoonng.

"_Ne_…." jawab Hyun Joong, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu sebelum pukul lima sore." Ucap Hyun Joong sebelum berjalan pergi dengan senyum _terpatry_ pada wajah tampannya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi dengannya Joongie?" tanya Junsu.

"Tentu saja."jawab Jaejoong.

"Dia menyukaimu, kau harus tahu itu!" ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku tahu…."

"Dan masih ingin pergi dengannya?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa salahnya? Aku lajang dan tidak terikat dengan siapapun. Aku berhak pergi dengan siapa yang aku mau." Ucap Jaejoong. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, seekor musang menatap marah padanya.

.

.

Pukul empat sore Jaejoong sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi menonton konser DBSK. Jaejoong berharap bisa pergi ke _back_ _stage_ untuk berfoto dengan idolanya, U-Know. Membayangkan bisa bertemu idolanya membuat Jaejoong menjerit histeris seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terhempas begitu kasar, menampakkan seekor beruang bermata musang yang menatap nyalang pada Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu sedikit merinding akibat tatapan yang begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"_Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jung?!" bentak Jaejoong yang kesal dengan ulah Yunho.

Yunho, _namja_ yang sudah mendobrak paksa kamar Jaejoong itu berjalan menghampiri si cantik dengan gerakan cepat dan gesit, "Jangan pergi!"

"_Mwo_?" tanya Jaejoong.

Bruk!

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke atas tempat tidur kemudian menduduki perut _namja_ cantik yang terus meronta yang menjerit-jerit itu, "_Jebbal_…." Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong.

"_Siro_! Segera lepaskan aku! _yah_!" Jaejoong meronta, menendang-nendang dan kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh darinya.

Yunho mencekal kedua lengan putih Jaejoong, mencengkramnya kuat hingga permukaan porselen itu sedikit memerah.

"_Yah_!" bentak Jaejoong. Rasa-rasanya dirinya seperti seorang gadis yang hendak disetubuhi oleh _namja_ hidung belang.

"_Saranghae_…. _Jeongmal_…." Dua kata yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu mampu menghentikan pergerakan Jaejoong, "Jangan pergi! _Jebbal_…. Aku bisa membunuh _namja_ itu bila kau pergi bersamanya, _Boo_…."

"Mmm…. _Mwo_…. _MWO_? _Boo_?" _doe_ _eyes_ itu menatap lekat wajah tampan Yunho, antara binggung dan juga kaget.

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

Yunho, _namja_ bermata setajam musang itu menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Jaejoong. Kening, pipi, hidung, kedua kelopak _doe_ _eyes_ itu bahkan _chery_ _lips_ merekah yang selama ini begitu didambanya.

"_Yah_! Kenapa menciumku?" pekik Jaejoong tidak terima. Enak saja beruang menyebalkan ini mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali mempunyai pacar namun Jaejoong sama sekali belum pernah melakukan ciuman. Bagaimana mau berciuman kalau pacarnya selalu dicuri Yunho?

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukan lebih daripada sekedar ciuman…" ucap Yunho serius.

"_Mwo_?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi bersama _namja_ bermarga Kim itu!" perintah Yunho.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong, "Aku ingin berfoto dengan U-Know DBSK, tahu…."

"Aku bisa mendatangkan mereka berlima ke rumahmu bila kau mau. Asal batalkan janjimu dengan _namja_ itu!" Yunho menatap _doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong tajam.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong binggung. Walaupun kesal karena Yunho selalu merebut semua pacarnya, namun Jaejoong prihatin juga bila melihat sahabatnya sejak TK itu berubah gila.

"Aku mencintaimu…. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu…." Ucap Yunho.

Kedua alis Jaejoong bertautan. Apa Yunho salah makan tadi? Kenapa bicaranya seaneh itu? Cinta? Yunho mencintainya? Benarkah itu? Tapi bukankah Yunho sedang menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan Ahra, mantan pacarnya?

"Kau sakit? Kau perlu ke dokter? Aku bisa mengantarmu…." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong…." Yunho kembali mencium _chery_ merah itu, berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong kalau dirinya benar-benar serius.

"Yun…. Ini tidak lucu." Lirih Jaejoong, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang dan cepat sekarang.

"Karena ini bukan lelucon…."

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas panjang, "Baiklah, apa maumu?"

"Jangan pergi dengan _namja_ itu!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi dengan Hyun Joong." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit berat hati, melewatkan penampilan U-Know membuat Jaejoong sedih, tapi akan lebih sedih lagi kalau Jaejoong melihat sahabatnya ini masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

"Jadilah _namja_ _chingu_ku!"

"Kau sudah bersama Ahra…." Ucap Jaejoong. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat kemesraan antara Yunho dan Ahra tadi siang.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"

"Dia menyukaimu…."

"Kau yang ku cintai…." Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang sedikit kesakitan karena ulahnya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa?"

"Kau… mencintaiku?" rasanya jantung Jaejoong ingin melompat keluar ketika menanyakan pertanyaan memalukan itu pada Yunho.

"Sejak kita SMP, tepatnya aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho, kedua mata musangnya menyiratkan ketulusan, "Karena itu aku menggoda semua _yeoja_ _chingu_mu agar mereka meninggalkanmu." Ceritanya. Memang selama ini hanya itulah cara yang terpikirkan oleh Yunho agar menjaga Jaejoong. Tepatnya Yunho tidak mau Jaejoongnya melirik orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja aku cemburu!"

"Sebesar itu, kah?"

"Karena itu jadilah _namja_ _chingu_ku! Atau kalau kau mau aku bisa meminta kedua orang tuaku menikahkan kita sekarang…." Ucap Yunho. Sepertinya otaknya benar-benar tidak waras hari ini.

"_Yah_!" kesal Jaejoong. Menikah sekarang? _Andwe_! Jaejoong masih ingin merasakan bangku kuliah. Enak saja!

"_Boo_…." Panggil Yunho.

"_Aish_! Panggilan itu seperti perempuan…."

"_Boo_ Jae…."

"_Yah_!"

"_Saranghae_…." Ucap Yunho. Kedua mata musangnya menatap teduh _doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong yang begitu disukainya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langit yang mulai menjingga dari jendela kaca kamarnya, "_Nado_…." Ucapnya malu-malu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akibat debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Yunho dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia.

"_Nado_ _saranghae_…." Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

Berkali-kali Yunho mendaratkan ciumannya pada _chery_ _lips_ Jaejoong, "_Saranghae_…. _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_…. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu…."

"Kau harus mendatangkan U-Know kemari!" perintah Jaejoong. Yunho harus membayar untuk hari ini. Dan mendatangkan U-Know tidak akan masalah untuk anak seorang jutawan sepertinya.

"Akhir minggu ini mereka ber-5 akan berada di hadapanmu!" janji Yunho.

Yunho kemudian mendekap erat Jaejoong, melupakan posisinya yang bisa membuat orang lain yang melihatnya sedikit salah paham padanya, melupakan Hyun Joong yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu gerbang rumah Jaejoong menunggu namja _cantik_ yang kini menjadi milik Yunho, mengabaikan senyum sumpringah dari kedua orang tua Jaejoong yang melihat semua yang terjadi dari awal akibat teriakan maha dasyat Jaejoong tadi.

"Nah Wonie…. Kau harus mengusir _namja_ tampan yang menunggu Joongie sejak setengah jam yang lalu itu, _ne_!" perintah Kim Kibum, ibu Jaejoong yang mewariskan mata kelam dan kulit pucatnya pada Jaejoong.

"_Arraso_ Bumie…." Sahut Kim Siwon, _namja_ tampan yang berjasa atas kelahiran Jaejoong kedunia ini.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Wednesday, July 03, 2013

5:57:13 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
